5 years waiting
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: 5 years have gone by. Bilbo is hurting, Gandalf is scheming and Thorin is alive? Bilbo is by himself and guess what happens. Slash. don't like don't read move on please. Thorin/Bilbo.


_**Ahh so this is a Bilbo/Thorin fic and this is after everything that happened. What if kili, fili and thorin didn't die. What if they were just too stubborn to die but Gandalf and Bilbo didn't know they were saved by the elves?**_

 _ **What if 5 years later Thorin came for Bilbo?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Thorin and Bilbo would be together.**_

Bilbo sits in front of his fireplace in his favorite chair and in a black pair of pants, white shirt and a brown vest smoking his pipe. He is staring at the picture of Thorin sent by Balin, which is in the middle of the pictures of Kili and Fili that the older dwarf sent as well.

"I wish I could see their faces again. Alive and well." Bilbo sighs as he gets up to do something. He knows that ever since he came back from the Lonely Mountain that Gandalf was right. He wasn't the same and it was hard to live with out Thorin.

He knew since he's return to the Shire that he wasn't himself. Thorin was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He sighs again as he goes and cleans out his closet to organize it once again until he hears a familiar knock on the door. He smiles wondering if it is Gandalf paying him another visit as he walks toward the door but as he opens the door. He finds some other people he did not expect and promptly passes out on the floor.

Thorin runs to Bilbo and catches him just before he hits the floor.

"I told you wizard. That this would not be the best idea you ever had." Thorin growls as he picks up Bilbo and gently carries him to the couch in his living room. The same room where the dwarves sang 5 years ago and the adventure began.

"It will be fine, Thorin." Gandalf says with his usual twinkle in his eye. "You two never got to confess your love for each other. What better time to do it then now especially when he thought you were dead?"

"Hmmmm, it may have been better to leave it that way. How you found out, I'll never know." Thorin says as he gently runs his fingers through Bilbo's hair.

"I have many eyes and ears your majesty." Gandalf smiles once again. "Now I must take my leave. Just talk to him your grace."

Thorin listens for Gandalf to leave before he looks again at Bilbo lying on the couch.

"We have much to talk about. Please wake up soon love." Thorin rises to make Bilbo tea and something to eat.

After a bit, Bilbo wakes up and looks around before sitting up on the couch. He sees through the curtains on his windows that the sun has gone down. Bilbo gets ready to get up and make tea before he hears a voice.

"Master Burglar, you have awakened. I am please to see that." Thorin steps into the room with a tray of tea and some sandwiches then sets it on the table in front of Bilbo.

"Thor….Thorin?" Bilbo says in surprise. "B-b-but no that's not possible. I saw you on the ice, dying from the White Orc's sword. This must be a dream…."

"Bilbo," Thorin says walking over and kneeling next to Bilbo. "This is not a dream. I am really here. If this is a dream, you would be waking up. " He grabs Bilbo's hands. "I am really here and I am alive and well. Thanks to you."

Bilbo is shocked but none of the less practically jumps from the couch into Thorin's arms. He starts crying. Thorin hugs him back.

"It's ok Bilbo." Thorin states. " I am here and I am not leaving without you."

"Not leaving without me?" Bilbo wipes his eyes. "I can't leave here."

"Why?"

"You haven't even given me a reason why I should go."

"I love you Bilbo. I tried to say it before I died on the ice but some how I was brought back. The elves cured Kili, Fili and I after you left."

"Why didn't I know?"

"No one knew except Balin, Bard and the elves."

" I see….."

"Do you love me Bilbo Baggins?"

"I do but you waited 5 years. Why?"

"I wasn't able to travel until now and when I tried writing a letter I couldn't do it. I knew I had to do it face to face."

Thorin pulls Bilbo close to him and gently kisses him. Bilbo kisses back then he smiles when the kiss is broken.

"I'll go an adventure with you on one condition." Bilbo states.

"What is that?" Thorin questions.

"No more lies."

"I promise no more lies."

Bilbo kisses him then hits his arm.

"That's for staying away for 5 years." Bilbo says as he turns to leave. "I need time to pack and sell things like my home."

"What ever you say love. What ever you say." Thorin laughs in that deep laugh Bilbo loves so much as he follows Bilbo into the bedroom.

 _ **There we are a happy yet dramatic tale. Not very dramatic but it could be worse. Anyway, I may add another chapter when Bilbo gets Frodo and see how Thorin deals with that. Kili and Fili might get a chapter too if after Bilbo arrives if people like the story. Thank you for reading, Please comment. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


End file.
